1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for juxtaposing a plurality of objects to a cup or other food or beverage container and more specifically to a device for attaching a coffee stirrer and condiments to a lid adapted to be removably attached to a disposable cup or other food or beverage container.
2. Background of the Invention
Present lifestyles stress speed, mobility, and flexibility. More and more meals are consumed on the run, in the car, on the train. These meals are purchased at fast food outlets by customers in a hurry who demand customized service but who also require that their purchases be packaged in a manner that will facilitate convenient consumption. Correspondingly, the fast-food industry demands more efficient and streamlined methods of providing service to their customers in a cost effective manner.
A typical purchase from a fast-food establishment is the morning cup of coffee or similar beverage on a carry-out basis. Generally, a hot beverage is served in an insulated and/or disposable cup that is sealed with a removable and disposable plastic lid that maintains the temperature of the beverage and prevents spillage. The lid is usually snapped over the rim of the cup. To consume the beverage, one either removes the lid, or, in many circumstances, pries off a portion of the lid that is especially designed to be so detached.
An example of such a disposable lid is reissued U.S. Pat. No. RE31650 to Serritella entitled NON-SPILLABLE CUP LID. Serritella discloses a disposable lid for a coffee cup having penetrable score lines around the sides of a 90.degree. sectorial portion to form an opening providing drinking access. The remainder of the lid provides protection against spillage of the contents of the cup.
A similar example is disclosed by Freemyer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,043) and entitled NO-SPILL HOT CUP LID. Freemyer discloses a lid with a perforated drinking section along one edge. The top of the lid slopes towards the drinking section thus providing a funnel for inserting additives in the beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,131 to Phillips entitled COFFEE LID teaches a disposable coffee cup lid having an open top comprising a dome shaped cover with an air vent hole that conforms to the coffee cup. A flexible drinking spout for drinking access is formed in the cover and has a shielding structure capable of opening an air vent during use of the spout and sealing the air vent in periods of nonuse.
While all of the above-mentioned lids are capable of preventing spillage, they have common disadvantages. For example, several hand movements are needed to acquire both the filled and sealed cup and any condiments (cream, sugar, etc.) desired. Often, an additional bag containing a stirrer and the condiments is provided. However, this practice wastes paper and entails appreciable environmental and financial costs. It is also time consuming, which is a serious drawback especially during peak business hours. Finally, digging through a condiment bag, which may also contain other items, is frustrating to customers who later learn that not all desired condiments have been included during sometimes rushed exchanges.
Efforts have been made to combine condiment and beverage distribution at the retail level. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,276 to Lialin, entitled MULTI FUNCTIONAL LID comprises an attachable lid having several sealed independent compartments filled with additives. In operation, when pressure is applied to the top of a compartment, a plunger contained therein punctures the bottom of the compartment and releases the additives into the beverage contained in the cup. The condiments are pre-inserted during lid fabrication.
Certain additional costs are associated with this configuration. For example, depending on the pre-inserted condiments, the lids must be shipped and stored in refrigerated containers. Also, this configuration provides the retailer with no flexibility in selecting only those condiments desired by the customer, yet the retailer must pay for the inclusion of all pre-inserted condiments. Furthermore, the customer has no choice in the amount or types of condiments. Additional or substitute condiments must be supplied in a separate paper bag, hence revisiting the problems outlined supra.
A need exists in the art for a device which combines lid, condiments, and stirrer in an environment-friendly manner. The device should promote cost savings and customized service, particularly during the rush hour. The device should not only eliminate the need for an additional bag, but also facilitate faster and customized service.